Life Forever Changed, or is it
by sunflowerobi
Summary: Slight AU. x-over with Ranma. After Kagome saw the 'scene', she ran toward the safety of her home. What she didn't suspected is that a new chaos was waiting for her...
1. Ch 1: The Arrival of The Mail

NOTE: TINY BIT OF AU.  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA AND THE THINGS AND PEOPLE IN THERE!! SO THERE!! do ya have to be so mean and bring up the tragedy?? bohoo ;_; *hides in corner and cries*  
  
  
[Author's Note]  
***scene change***  
*actions, sound effects, etc...*  
"speech"  
//thoughts//  
'emphasize'  
::the letter:: [Only for this chapter.]  
  
  
***to the scene where Kagome saw Inuyasha and Kikyo together in the clearing***  
[This is somewhat different from the original, since I can't remember what the scene is exactly like.]  
  
//omigosh!! Inuyasha...// Kagome felt tears brimming her eyes. Quickly, yet quietly, Kagome run from her hiding place toward the well. //Inuyasha... gosh!! this hurt so much...// Swiftly, Kagome swung her legs over the well, and jumped into it on her way home...  
  
  
Life Forever Changed  
By Sunflowerobi  
Ch.1: The Arrival Of The Mail  
  
  
"Tadaima!" Kagome called out tirely into the house.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Souta cried out happily as he ran down the hall to greet his onee-chan.  
  
"Hey, Souta." Kagome smiled at her otouto as she trudged past him in the hall.  
  
"Hey, Kagome-chan? Did you bring back the dog guy?" Souta asked as he trailed behind his onee-chan.  
  
Kagome stiffened as she walked. "What? You think I'm stupid enough to?" Her voice's dripping with anger and sarcasm, remembering the 'scene'.  
  
"You guys fought again?" Sota continued.  
  
"Sou~ta~..." Kagome growled in a DANGEROUS low voice.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Anyway, you got a mail." Souta put up both his hands in a peace offering gesture.  
  
"Hn? Who is it from?" Immediately, Kagome's trouble at Sengoku Jidai's forgotten.  
  
"Er...I don't know. Mom has it. She's in the kitchen."  
  
"ALSO." Souta added as Kagome started to move to the kitchen's direction.  
  
Kagome stopped as she spin around. "Go on."  
  
"Also, for some reasons I don't know what, when mom looked at the mail, she got all weepy, happy, and worried at the same time."  
  
Souta shrugged his shoulders when Kagome gave him a weird look.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Oh, well. I'll just go and find out myself."  
  
"Alright." Souta shrugs again as he walked off.  
  
***In The Kitchen...***  
  
"Mom! Tadaima!"  
  
Higurashi-san jumped into the air as she was jerked abruptly from whatever thoughts she had.  
  
"Oh! Kagome-chan! Don't do that again!" Higurashi-san scolded half-heartedly as she placed a hand over her wildly beating heart.  
  
"Gomen, okaa-san." Kagome smiled sheepishly at her mother.  
  
"So," Kagome began seriously when her mom seem to calm down. "Who sent the letter? Where is it?"  
  
Higurashi-san reached to her right and grabbed the letter from the table beside her.  
  
"Here." After Kagome took it, she rubbed her temples furiously, as though trying to clear some thoughts.  
  
Kagome looked at the envelope. "Ranma Saotome?"  
  
Higurashi-san stopped her furious rubbing. "Yes. Do you remember him, Kagome? Your childhood friend?"  
  
Kagome closed her eyes as she tried to remember. "Erm...no...I'm afraid I don't..."  
  
"EH?! How could that-...OH!! I remember!! You still have amnesia, ne??"  
  
Kagome opened her eyes. "NANI?! How come I didn't know??"  
  
"Hm...Well, you were little, and there's not much we can do, so we decided for you to start your life over again by erasing your memory completely. Anyway, the letter's from him. Go on and open it." Higurashi-san encouraged.  
Kagome did as she was told and read the contents.  
  
::Hey, Kagome.  
It's me, Ranma Saotome. You might not remember me, since we met when we were 'very' little.  
Anyway, the reason I send you this letter is to invite you to where I live, the Tendo Dojo, at Nerima. I'm confused as hell, so don't ask me why, since it's my pop's 'idea'.  
Please reply whether you're coming or not.  
Ranma Saotome  
P.S. A lot of things had happened in my life (especially lately). How's yours?::  
  
Kagome looked up from her letter. "Mom," Kagome began. "Please tell me what's going on."  
  
Part of Higurashi-san's mind wants to tell the truth, but part forbids it. //No...no. I cannot tell her now. 'less she   
got scared and back down. That's right. No. No. Not right now.// "Well... Maybe he missed you?" //Oh, great. That sounded just dumb.// Higurashi-san mentally groaned.  
  
*Blink, Blink*  
  
Kagome stared at her mom. "Wh-what?! How can that be?! Even Ranma-kun stated in here that we met when we were very little! Just think about it, mom. How can that BE?! And by the way, didn't you just informed me that I still have my amnesia?" Kagome shrieked at the top of her lungs, bewildered.  
  
Higurashi-san winced. She knew this is coming. She knew it. She knew she sounded dumb. She knew them all.   
"Ano...You will never know, eh?"  
  
Kagome gawked at her mom in disbelief.  
  
Shaking her head, Kagome began to walk out of the kitchen and said, "Well, I'm going to my room to reply. I might as well be going..." Her voices fainted as she was now far away from the kitchen. //...plus, I don't want to face Inuyasha right now... going to Nerima might be the right thing...//  
  
Aiko [Higurashi-san] stared into space thinking, then shakes her head as she sighed. Sadly shaking her head again, Aiko resumed to her task of making dinner.  
----------  
END OF CH.1: THE ARRIVAL OF THE MAIL 


	2. Ch 2: Missed

obi: -.-;; yes, yes. That's right. I'm a lazy-bone, a good-for-nothing. However, that still didn't deter me from getting an update for this fanfic in such a long period of time. Anyway, just enjoy this chapter and I'll see you again, er, ...next year. ^^;; (haha. jk)  
"Express Mail!"  
  
Slowly, a gigantic panda waddled out from within the Tendo Dojo. As the mailman stood in shock, the panda scribbled a signature before taking the letter. Once in the family living room, the panda tore open the letter. Scanning the contents quickly, the panda's expression turned to one of delight, yet troubled at the same time. Hot water splashed, and the panda transformed into a man in his middle age. The man took a deep breath-  
  
"RANMA!!" -and a shout was heard throughout the whole neighborhood.  
Life Forever Changed, Or Is It?  
By sunflowerobi  
Ch.2: Missed  
Ranma came in and leapt onto his father's head. "Yo! Oyaji! What's up?"  
  
Genma Saotome's temper flared, but he managed to keep it at bay. "Get down from there!" he patiently commanded.  
  
Interest sparked in Ranma as he obeyed his father's command, as it's rarely that his oyaji would wanted to waste his time talking.  
  
"Remember that letter I made you write last week? The letter to that girl, Kagome Higurashi?" Genma started straight off.  
  
"Yeah? What about it?"  
  
"Then I must ask you: Do you remember the content?" Genma leaned in, as if suddenly excited.  
  
"Something about....me inviting her to stay here with me...at Tendo Dojo in Nerima, where we are right at this moment...?"  
  
Genma nodded with his eyes closed. "Exactly."  
  
Ranma's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "What do mean exactly, 'Exactly'?!"  
  
Peering at Ranma with an eye open, Genma said, "That means, you're going to pick her up at the bus station tomorrow, at noon."  
  
Dumping at a glass of cold water on the man, Ranma clenched his hands in fist at the other. "I can't believe you!" With that, he stomped out of the room, sulking.  
  
//Although it will be a nice change. IF the girl's sane, that is.//  
  
***The Next Day, At Noon***  
  
"Kagome!! Do you have your clothes?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Yes, mama."  
  
Silence, then-  
  
"Kagome!! Do you have your toothbrush?"  
  
*sigh* "Hai, kaa-san."  
  
"Kagome-!!"  
  
"YES, MOM!!! I HAVE EVERYTHING!!!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs, tired of this...this 'conversation' they had ever since she woke up that morning.  
  
"Geez. It's not like I'm going to live there. Just a weekend!" Kagome muttered under her breath as she stomped downstair.  
  
"Geez, you think?" Souta mumbled from behind.  
  
The girl turned around. "What do you know that I don't?" she demanded with a glare.  
  
"Hmm? I don't." Souta looked at his sister with an innocent smile.  
  
Sighing, Kagome continued walking downstairs with a duffel bag in hand. "Well, I must be off."  
  
"Have fun!" Souta called.  
  
"Like fun I will." Kagome muttered as she walked towards the nearest bus stop.  
  
***Tendo Dojo, Sometime Later...***  
  
"RANMA!!" Genma yelled in his son's ears.  
  
"YES, YES!! I'M OFF!!!" Startled, Ranma ran down the hall and into the streets, heading towards the nearest bus stop.  
  
"Saotome-san? Where is Ranma going?" Kasumi looked at the man with questioning eyes.  
  
"Ahhh... He's on an errand." The man looked at the place where he had last saw his son.  
  
Kasumi also looked in the same direction. "Hopefully he'll return soon, because lunch is almost ready."  
  
"Yes, hopefully." Genma sighed.  
  
"ANYONE HOME?" A girl's voice yelled at the top of her lungs from the direction of the main door.  
  
Immediately, Kasumi and Nabiki, who had rushed down from upstairs in the speed of light, ran to the front door to answer whoever it was. Deciding not to followed, Genma sipped at his cup of hot tea.  
  
"Yes?" Kasumi questioned, staring not-so-obviously at the raven-haired girl, studying the other's appearance.  
  
"Um...I'm Kagome Higurashi, and..." the girl looked down at a slip of paper in her hand. She looked up at them, "According to my mother, I'm supposed to find a guy named...Ranma Saotome."  
  
Nabiki whistled. "Another one, eh?"  
  
Slightly panicking, yet not so obvious, Kasumi looked at Nabiki. "Please, Nabiki, she's just a guest!"  
  
Nabiki scoffed, her arms crossed behind her head. "Yeah, right. Just another 'guest', eh?"  
  
Frowning slightly at her younger sister, Kasumi turned to the guest. "Please pardon my younger sister's behaviour, Kagome. And, I'm sorry to say, but Ranma just ran off on an errand."  
  
"Oh," the girl just whispered, before her face broke into a smile. "It's all right. I can wait, I suppose, if it's not much problem?" she asked, cocking her head on the side.  
  
Kasumi just had to smile at this girl. //She's just so different from the others. She looks so...innocent, and polite.// "Of course it's not a problem!" she exclaimed. "This way, if you please."  
  
Still smiling, Kagome followed at a slow pace. "Thank you."  
  
***At a Certain Bus Stop, 15 minutes Later...***  
  
Ranma's stomach growled. Glaring at his stomach, Ranma internally dared his stomach to growl and further embarrass him again. //...What the heck?! It's been FIFTEEN DAMN MINUTES!!//  
  
*grrr*  
  
Giving another growl, Ranma's stomach protested for food. Blushing, Ranma threatened his stomach to growl again, because if it did, he's going to kill it.  
  
*grrr*  
  
Or, maybe not. If he DID kill his stomach, he's going to die. Glancing around for any signs of the girl he's supposed to be looking for, Ranma debated the chances of going back to Tendo Dojo to grab a bite.  
  
Another 5 minutes passed...  
  
Growling like a ferocious beast (or more like a certain hanyou), Ranma stood up from his perch at the bus stop and bouced readily home.  
  
FOOD!! FOOD!! His mind whirled with the wonderous taste of food in his mouth.  
  
Sadly, as he had yet to learn, Ranma's twenty minutes of patient waiting was wasted.  
  
***Meanwhile...***  
  
"So, you said your name was Kagome Higurashi?" Soun Tendo asked, barking with laughter. Genma, his life-long buddy, laughed along at some unseeing joke.  
  
Nodding silently, Kagome stared at the food displayed before her.  
  
"And your business here?" Soun pressed on.  
  
Kagome hesitated. Should she tell them? But then again, why not? "...To find a guy...named Ranma Saotome," she mumbled.  
  
Soun and Genma stopped laughing, and the household suddenly seemed chilly. Everyone stared at Kagome. It was so quiet that you can hear a pin drop. The girl who had remained silent during the whole dinner, Akane or whatever her name is, had her chopsticks broke into four pieces.  
  
//Did I...did I said anything wrong?//  
  
As if on cue, a male voice called out from the front door. "Tadaima!"  
  
Pit-patting, footsteps can be heard walking to their direction. A guy appeared. Everyone, in unison, turned to stare at him.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. //I-Inuyasha?!//  
  
***  
  
Ranma could feel the pressure of everyone's staring; especially Akane's, since she seems really mad at him for some unknown reasons. Turning to observe the others, he raised his eyebrows when he spotted a new face.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, and turning to the others, "Can I have something to eat? I'm starved."  
  
----------  
TRANSLATIONS:  
  
-oyaji: a crude/masculine way of saying father. viz translated it as "pop". Ranma and Inuyasha said this quite a lot when referring to their respected fathers.  
-hai: yes.  
-kaa-san: mom, mother.  
-tadaima: I'm home!  
  
----------  
A/N: YES!! AN EVIL CLIFFHANGER!!!!! ...So how will Soun react? Bawling? Transforming into the evil snake? Yelling at Ranma? ....hmmm...How will AKANE react? And Inuyasha? And Sesshoumaru? -wait, he's not in this fic. *scratch Sesshoumaru* JUST REVIEW AND YOU'LL GET YOUR DESPERATE ANSWERS!!! ^^v (PEACE~!) 


End file.
